His Brother a Demon
by kimchi121
Summary: Due to using the wrong key, Rin, Yukio and the other cram school students end up in the world of Ciel Phantomhive. Where shinigamis lurk, demons serve as butlers, and the staff is full of lovable and goofy characters. Rin is acting totally different, and chaos seems to ensue. Just what is going on? And will they ever get back to True Cross?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yo! So I decided to make a crossover with Blue Exorcist and Black Butler. I'm so sorry if the characters are severely OOC. So hope you enjoy this story. Please tell me how you like it and if you'd like me to continue. I'll probably continue even if you guys don't say anything.

* * *

"Yukio...Why the Hell are we in England!?" Rin yelled as his brother along with Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Bon and Konekomaru walked through their dorm room to end up in good old bloody England.

"Yuki...I have to agree with Rin. Why exactly did we end up in England, instead of my house?" Shiemi asked. Then the unthinkable happened, their all knowing teacher/brother had just uttered the words.

"I don't know," he said with a confused look. The Exwires just watched him, mouths wide and catching flies.

"Oh my god..this is much worse than the time we couldn't tell the difference between a birthday cake and a Christmas cake. My brother doesn't know something!" Rin panicked. This yearned him a wack across the head from his brother. "Geez Yukio, no need to be so harsh." he grumbled rubbing his head.

"I don't get it I thought this was the right key..." he stated looking at it. But there just happened to be a chibi version of Mephisto's face on the end where he held it. A vein had popped on the side of Yukio's forehead. "Well I guess we should head back." The others had nodded in agreement but the portal leading back to the Okumura's dorm room was gone. Yukio tried to open it again but to no avail. "Well I guess we're stuck here." Yukio sighed. That's when they noticed their surroundings.

"Why the hell is everyone wearing those old fashioned clothes?"

"I don't know Shima, but I feel so out of place." Konekumaru said. Rin agreed as he hid his tail under his shirt. Then one of the pedestrians noticed them.

"Oh you must be foreigners!" he was wearing a black suit with a waistcoat, and long jacket, his shoes freshly shined. His unruly brown hair was tucked under a hat. "Well there's a shop over there selling clothes for a reasonable price. Great quality as well." he said, he then bid them farewell and hoped they had a good time in England. Heading to the store they were greeted by the smell of roses and the reality that they weren't at True Cross anymore.

"Yukio...how are we going to pay for this stuff, I doubt they'll take yen." Rin said panicking. "Oh my god, who's going to feed Kuro!?"

'Rin...I'm right here!' he heard his name being called by his familiar. He turned to his duffel bag to see the demon cat's head pop out.

"Kuro I'm so glad you're here! I doubt that Mephisto would feed you, good food that is.." Kuro just meowed in agreement.

"Ooh look at this dress Izumo! Isn't it pretty?" Shiemi said pointing to a dark purple dress that would suit her wonderfully.

"Wow that dress would look really nice on ya Izumo," Shima said causing her to blush.

"Shut up."

"Heheh..."

Suddenly a squeal was heard, entering the store was a young girl looking no older than 13. She then laid eyes on the awkward group, her green eyes widening with excitement.

"You must be foreigners," she exclaimed with an English accent like how most of if not all the residents there had. They just nodded awkwardly at her, being the only foreigners in the store. "Oh this is going to be fun! Oh my, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Elizabeth Midford, but you can call me Lizzy." she smiled.


	2. New Look

**A/N: **okay to answer any questions you just have to read (not this specific chapter) to find out. Anyways I hope you like it.

* * *

So they introduced themselves to her. "Oh that's just wonderful, it's nice to see new faces here all the time. But your clothes look rather...out of fashion" she commented. They all awkwardly looked down at their clothes. Lizzy saw this and an idea popped into her head. "I know! I'll let pick out anything you want in the store, my treat." the others couldn't argue with that.

Izumo decided to get the dress that Shiemi had pointed out. The dress fading into a paler shade of purple at the corset. Shiemi had chosen a pastel pink dress that reached just above her ankles. The sleeves of the dress stopping at her elbows and drooping down, giving her an elegant look. The monk trio had decided to wear light gray suits, the only differences being that their waistcoats were a different color. Shima's being a manly shade of pink, Bon's being a light gray and Konekomaru's a dark red. The twins on the other hand decided to switch things up a bit, Yukio wore a white button up under a dark green waistcoat, he wore a turquoise colored tie, black slacks and a black trench coat that had many pockets for his various tools and fire arms. Rin wore something similar to that. The only differences being that he wore black armbands to keep the sleeves of the white button up in place, a dark blue waistcoat that turned a lighter shade of blue in the right light. His tie was black and he wore a black tailcoat. He found a pair of white gloves that fit him perfectly. It gave Rin an air of maturity. All in all the twins both looked irresistible.

"Well I believe we look quite dashing don't you agree?" Rin said in a calm tone and was that an English accent they detected?

"Nii-San... Are you feeling okay?" Yukio asked, he's never seen this side of his brother before.

"I feel alright why do you ask?" he said looking at him.

"Nothing..."

"What the hell? Okumura why are you acting all British?" Bon asked.

"Why whatever do you mean, Suguro-san?" that did it for Bon and Yukio.

"Alright...who are you and what the hell did you do to Okumura/Nii-San!?" they exclaimed in unison.

He smiled, "I'm still me, you two shouldn't worry about it. Must be the demon powers, haha." He chuckled. Bon and Yukio still didn't look convinced though. They decided to keep an eye on him. Lizzy had come back to check on them.

"Oh you all look much better!" she exclaimed happily. "Before I forget to ask but, do you all have a place to stay?"

"No, we don't. We just came unexpectedly, we're sorry." Shiemi apologized.

"No need to apologize, why don't you come with me, I'm heading to the Phantomhive mansion right now." all they could do was agree, they were in a place they knew nothing about so why not? "I just need to carry my things back to the carriage with me. Feel free to get more things, I don't mind really," she smiled. So the others decided to buy a few other clothes. It was going to be a long trip anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Gathering their things they headed out of the shop. Rin was lagging behind for some reason though. Turning around they saw him carry armloads of bags and trunks. Lizzy walking beside him.

"Wow, this was really kind of you to do Rin. Thank you."

"No not a problem Lady Elizabeth. I'm glad that I could be of service." The other boys just looked shocked, Rin was holding a conversation with a girl...and he was being smooth about it? Yukio was the most surprised out of anyone really, his nii-san was acting so out of character. He never knew that Rin could be able to act like this, well he was the son of Satan after all, and his demon powers had finally been awakened after 15 years. So it must be reasonable that it came with some quirks...right? Yukio just shook the thought out of his head. Rin was still his brother and this wasn't gonna change anything, he hoped.

After getting everything into the carriage they all piled in. The carriage itself was considerably big on the inside, as there was still some room to spare.

Yukio spoke up, "So this Phantomhive mansion, who might I ask, lives there?"

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you. My fiancé lives there. His name is Ciel Phantomhive. He's a young lord as I am a Lady. He's also the owner of

"Are you sure he'd be fine with us staying there?"

"Of course, you're all my friends now aren't you?" they nodded. "Then of course he would." After asking a few more questions they found out that she was 13 just like Ciel, liked to go on adventures, cute things and ultimately being able to spend time with Ciel.

An hour had gone by and several of the cram school students had gone to sleep. Shiemi had fallen asleep, her face resting on the glass. Bon and Shima were sleeping, their necks hanging in awkward positions which would hurt when they got up. Rin was rolling his head from one side to the other until resting on Yukio's shoulder, causing the younger to tense up. But he relaxed glancing softly at his brother.

"You must really love your brother?" Lizzy asked softly pulling Yukio out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, after our father died he's the only family that I have left. I mean when we were younger Rin and I were practically joined at the hip." he said taking a stroll down memory lane.

"Oh that's tragic, you know Ciel lost his parents too." she sniffed but her mood quickly changed. "Oh look we're here!" she exclaimed, her outburst causing the sleeping occupants to awaken.

"Ouch!" Bon and Shima exclaimed rubbing their necks. Rin slowly got up stretching his arms and legs in a cat like fashion. The carriage pulled up to a large mansion, it's garden green and growing. Several people awaited them at the entrance.

"Lady Elizabeth if I may?" Rin replied holding a hand out for her to take. Before she could argue he said, "Wouldn't want to keep the young master waiting would you?" with that said she happily let Rin escort her out of the carriage. This had caused a couple of heads to turn, both from the carriage and outside it. A tall man with dark black hair was just about to go and help the young lady out himself but looks like he was too late.

"Lizzy? Who is that?" The young boy asked confused. Soon all the other people that were in the carriage filed out one by one. "Lizzy...who are all these people?"

"Ciel these are my friends!" they introduced themselves.


	4. Rejection

**A/N: **just so you guys know I wrote some of this late at night. So...I'm sorry if the story is all over the place. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you may follow me to the living room, tea will be served soon." Sebastian announced sending a quick glance at Rin. They all seated themselves in chairs surrounding a large round table, waiting for the tea. Kuro popped his head out of Rin's shirt.

'Rin...I'm hungry...when can I eat?' Kuro asked.

"Soon, I hope, soon." he replied. He scratched Kuro behind the ears, resulting in a purr coming from the cat. It looked as if Rin was reverting back to his 'normal' self again. Ciel looked at the cat that Rin seemed to be talking to. Boy was Sebastian going to swoon, the young earl thought to himself.

"I've been meaning to ask...why are you here?" Ciel asked an eyebrow raised, literally cause the other was covered by an eyepatch that the students didn't want to mention.

"It was...an unexpected trip." Yukio answered. "We hadn't really planned to come here. Until we had the help from Lizzy over here." he mentioned motioning towards the happy young lady. A small vein had popped on Ciel's head, as he thought that he was the only one able to call Elizabeth that. But he restrained himself from lashing out.

"So I see," He was about to ask another question when Sebastian came into the room pushing a cart filled with desserts and tea. Bard, MeyRin and Finnie following behind.

He bowed, "I do hope this tea is to all your liking, it's a special blend of hibiscus and pomegranate. We also have an arrangement of fruit tarts as well as biscuits." he concluded. The food looked absolutely delicious, the tea's soft fragrance enveloped the room.

"Oh it smells wonderful," Shiemi gushed.

"Hmm I have to admit, it does smell nice," Izumo agreed.

"Well I'm starved!" Shima said, with Bon and Konekomaru agreeing whole heartedly. Sebastian served tea to Lizzy and the other girls and proceeded to poor tea for the others. He stopped though when he reached the final person, coincidentally being Rin. Sebastian's eyes trailed towards the cat that he was playing with. He then uncharacteristically snatched Kuro off of Rin's lap, and like Ciel thought, was swooning over him. The others noticed Rin's features twitch in irritation. Ciel looked on amused, 'Well this will be entertaining,' he smirked, taking a sip of tea.

"Such a beautiful creature, such soft fur," he gushed. "My what magnificent tails you have..." he droned on, practically sparkling.

'R-Rin...this man is making me feel uncomfortable..." Kuro thought to his master. Sebastian then proceeded to pull Kuro closer to his face, probably attempting to Eskimo kiss him. But before he could, Kuro drew his claws out and proceeded to butcher Sebastian's face in a comic like manner. This display ultimately made Ciel spit out the tea he was drinking and cry out in large fits of laughter. This display had caused Rin to snicker behind a gloved hand. Sebastian dropped Kuro in surprise, his face red with scratch marks. luckily he didn't pull Kuro any closer, if he did, he would've been a bloody mess, missing an eye or two. Said cat had then leaped back up to Rin, who welcomed him with open arms.

"Oh my goodness! Sebastian are you all right!?" MeyRin asked. Sebastian just got up from kneeling on the ground smiling despite the many scratches on his face.

"Of course I am. Tis but a scratch." he replied.

"Umm...Sebastian...your face is bleeding..." Finnie pointed out.

"Tis but a scratch." he assured them. "Now if you'll all excuse me." he then walked out of the room never dropping the smile on his face.

"Who's a good boy!? Who's a good boy?" Rin asked.

'Me!' Kuro exclaimed.

"Yes you are and for that you get to have sukiyaki!" he grinned. Kuro purred.


	5. The Wager

**A\N: **sorry if I haven't been updating my stories. School is stupid and so is homework... I hate it...just keep in mind that I won't be able to update fast. Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter...it was rushed.

* * *

"Well that was amusing to say the least," Ciel commented. 'Who am I kidding the complete and utter rejection that the cat had given Sebastian was priceless. What I'd give to have a picture of his face like that! Hahaha,' he thought to himself. "But I do have a question to ask Rin," he said eyeing him. "What are you carrying on your back?" he was generally curious to know.

"Oh this? Psh it's nothing really, just a sword."

"Oh so you must be good at fancing I presume?"

"Oh please, nonsense I've never fenced in my life." Rin said reverting back to...whatever it is he was acting like.

"Oh really? Then how about we have a match." Ciel smirked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yukio tried to reason.

"Well why not? I want to spar with him." Ciel whined.

"Oh come now Ciel, if Rin doesn't want to fence with you he doesn't have to." Lizzy replied. Sighing he agreed.

"Fine." he stated.

"So how long will we get to stay here anyway?" Bon asked.

"You'll be leaving when Lizzy leaves, which will be tomorrow."

"Oh Ciel that's not fair." Lizzy replied. "It's not my fault I have to leave tomorrow...Oh I shouldn't have drank that much tea," she then excused herself to use the loo. When she was gone The two started to speak again.

"...How about a little wager?" Ciel smirked.

"What's the wager?" Yukio asked.

"A cooking contest between Sebastian and Rin."

"Oh then you're definitely on." Yukio challenged.

"Yukio you sure about that?" Rin asked.

"Positive." he stated, glasses casting a glare.

"Well if you say so, I'll have no reason to object." Rin's lips quirked upwards, into a smile.

"If you win we'll leave tomorrow. But if I win we'll get to stay here for as long as we want." Yukio stated.

"It's a deal then." Ciel agreed. They shook hands waiting for the next day to come.

Yukio couldn't help but wonder why Rin was acting so...mature in a way. Was it the clothes? It maybe it was just the place they were in...either way Rin was acting strange and he'd find out why.


End file.
